Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) is a wireless technology that uses multiple transmitters and receivers to enhance performance. In a MIMO wireless communication system, a first device (e.g., access point) having a plurality of antennas sends multiple spatial stream transmissions to a second device (e.g., client, station) having a plurality of antennas. Beamforming is used to coordinate the signal sent from each antenna so that the signal at the receiver is improved. Beamforming can improve reception quality and increase data throughput in a MIMO communication system.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.